wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gazy
Gazy is the name of a Death Knight who is a General in the Alliance Army. He sits on the Alliance Council, a group of all the racial leaders, although he is not a racial leader. There are 13 members total on the Alliance Council. The following are the other members of the Alliance Council: Aysa Cloudsinger, Jojo Ironbrow, Varian Wrynn, Anduin Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, Jaina Proudmoore, Drasgar, Velen, Genn Greymane, Muradin Bronzebeard, and Mekkatorque. Childhood Gazy was born September 28, 1958 in the city of Theramore on the continent of Kalimdor. He was taught at a fancy school in Theramore and had many friends. Early Adulthood It had always been Gazy's dream to serve in the Alliance army. So when he turned 20, he purchased a home in Theramore, then left on a boat to Menethil Harbor. He then borrowed a gryphon to fly to Stormwind, where he enlisted in the Alliance army. King Varian Wrynn saw a potential in the young soldier. The soldier's class of choice was Warrior. Battle of Theramore (Scourge) When he was 30, Commander Gazy was sent to Theramore along with a couple hundred troops from Stormwind. Scouts in Dustwallow Marsh had reported scourge heading towards Theramore on scourge warboats. There were reports that a lich, a top advisor of the current Lich King, was leading the army to Theramore. 3 days passed, and suddenly, at about dawn, a guard shouted "Scourge incoming!". Gazy ordered troops to battle stations. He charged to the dock and fought the Scourge. He watched as helpless soldiers were struck down by ghouls, then risen as ghouls themselves. Gazy fought the lich in charge in a long battle and finally struck him down. The Alliance fought hard and barely won, driving the remaining Scourge back. The damage caused to Theramore was severe, and would cost lots of gold to repair. Fight With Arthas On November 2, 1998, General Gazy was deployed to Eastern Plaguelands with several Alliance troops to stop Arthas Menethil, the new Lich King, and his scourge army. Little did Gazy know this would be one of his final encounters. On November 5, 1998, the battle came. Gazy and his troops fought valiantly. Foolishly, he charged at Arthas and brought his blade down. Arthas whipped his blade, Frostmourne, around and broke Gazy's sword. Gazy tried to back up but then Arthas struck him down. His corpse fell to the ground. The 2nd in command ordered a retreat. Arthas knew the potential in Gazy, and took the corpse to Archerus, the Ebon Hold. Arthas revived Gazy as a Death Knight, then threw him in an ice tomb for 10 years to make him lose his memory and preserve his body. Awakening In November 2008, Gazy was released from the ice tomb. He remembered nothing. He served the Lich King for about a week. Some of the Death Knights, including Gazy, got their memories back after that week, thanks to Tirion Fordringon. Gazy regained all of his memories back. He was now a Death Knight, and stronger than before. He was also 50 years old now. He reported to King Varian, where he earned his ranks in the Alliance army back. Serving the Alliance Again Gazy was deployed to Outlands, and then Northrend. In Northrend, he hunted for Arthas, and found him after a while. In 2010, he had the final encounter with Arthas, bringing the once brave Paladin of the Alliance, now a undead monster, to an end. Cataclysm In November 2010, Gazy was in Stormwind. About midnight, all of Azeroth felt an earthquake. Gazy ran to the Trade District to see what was going on. He caught a climpse of a giant dragon flying, then perching on top of two towers. As the creature let out a bellowing roar, a statue in the Valley of Heroes fell. The dragon whipped his head around and stared at Gazy. The dragon roared before flying away. "This cannot be," Gazy said. Deathwing the Destroyer had returned... New zones were unlocked in Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. The Earthern Ring also got into Deepholm. For a year, Gazy would chase the Destroyer, until finally he reached the final battle in Dragonblight... The Hour of Twilight As the hour of twilight fell on Azeroth, there was a battle in Dragonblight. It was Azeroth's last hope to defeat Deathwing. Gazy, Alliance and Horde heroes, and the Wyrmrest Accord fought Deathwing's minions. They were successful. As troops parachuted on Deathwing's back from the Alliance Gunship "The Skyifire", they damaged his back to weaken him for the final encounter. The Skyfire had arrived at The Maelstrom. Thrall charged up the Dragon Soul and fired it. It blasted Deathwing and he fell into The Maelstrom. As The Skyfire landed, Deathwing, a molten heap rather than a dragon, arose. He had tentacles and claws. With the power of the aspects and the Dragon Soul, and help from the heroes, the Destroyer was destroyed, restoring peace to Azeroth...for a little bit. Battle of Theramore (Horde) Gazy and 2 other Alliance heroes were sent to Theramore because of a distress call. Gazy was shocked. Over night, his beautiful home had been laid to waste, just a mere crater of arcane energy. As they cleared through the city, they found Lady Jaina Proudmoore, who ordered them to destroy the remaining Horde. After that, Jaina tried to pull the Focusing Iris from the mana bomb that destroyed Theramore. A orc and his men attacked her, but the trio defended Jaina valiantly. They then returned to Stormwind through a portal Jaina created. Mists of Pandaria Tensions had grown between the Horde and Alliance. The war increasing violently was on the brink. The Alliance Council was demanding to raid Orgrimmar, but General Gazy and King Varian said it would do no good. September 25, 2012 hit, and Prince Anduin Wrynn and Admiral Taylor while on an Alliance ship, had gone missing in a new continent. While on their way across seas, they had been intercepted by the Horde. This had caused the small war between the Alliance and Horde to become a full scale war that involved all of Azeroth. Gazy was sent on The Skyfire to attack a Horde base in a zone known as the Jade Forest. The continent was none other than an ancient one, protected from the rest of Azeroth for 10,000 years, known as Pandaria. Jinyu allied with the Alliance, while the aggresive Hozen allied with the Horde. The Pandarens, the main inhabitants, were split between the two factions. To help the Pandarens, and gain their trust, General Gazy, along with some other Alliance army members, did tasks for the Pandarens. They saved numerous places from the sha. To be continued... Battle of Darnassus December 5, 2012, General Gazy was ordered to delay his current plans in Pandaria to return to Darnassus in Kalimdor. The Alliance noticed some of Garrosh's forces were pulling out of Ashenvale on warboats. They believed the Horde forces were headed to Darnassus, while most of the night elves were distracted with Ashenvale. 2,000 troops from Stormwind came across the Great Sea on about 20 warships. "I want barricades set up by nightfall," General Gazy ordered. Night came, and barricades had been set up. Snow was pounding down, and a couple inches of it had risen now. The lakes inside Darnassus were frozen. Gazy stepped back through the portal to Rut'theran Village. "Sir, vessel coming this way," a Private said, lowering his scope, He placed it to his eye again. "There's another one, and another, another, even more, and another one! They appear to be...wait a minute....Orcs? Horde vessels incoming sir!" Gazy nodded and ran to a Lieutenant. "Sound the alarm!" he ordered. "All troops to battle stations!" Within minutes, the first Horde Warship had docked, and the battle had officially begun. Gazy sat back on his tiger, along with some Darnassian Tiger Riders and Stormwind Horse Riders. He looked out with his scope. "I highly doubt they would attack just by boat," he said. "There are other ways." Suddenly in the air he spotted a zeppelin. "To the Gnome Workshop now!" Gazy ordered. He and some of the riders rode to the workshop, trampling and striking down any Horde in their way. The engineers were repairing choppers and flying machines. Alliance troops, including Gazy, got into flying machines. "Check in," Gazy commanded once all flying machines had lifted off. Everybody was there. "Split up, clear an LZ, then land!" Gazy ordered. As he flew to the left side, he began firing his cannons at the Goblins and Orcs on the zeppelin. Goblins were manning rocket turrets, barraging an Alliance warship. Within a few minutes, the warship had sunk. Goblins and Orcs parachuted off the zeppelin onto the ground. Along with the other Alliance troops, Gazy landed on the zeppelin. There were already 2 casualties, one injured, one dead. Both had been shot out of the sky by rocket turrets. An arrogant Orc Warrior leaped at the General, but he cut the Orc through the middle of his torso with his axe. The door to the engine room was sealed shut. Gazy walked back, then charged at the door. He swung his axe and the door broke down. While the troops faced some Orc Soldiers, Gazy faced an Orc Warlord. The Warlord pulled out a one-handed blade. Gazy charged at the Orc with his axe. The Orc swung his blade and the axe went flying. Gazy knew if he tried to get his axe, he was dead. The Orc swung his blade. Gazy, in perfect timing, lept over the blade and grabbed it from the Orc's hand. Gazy swung at the Orc. The Orc placed his hand over his face to protect it. A deep cut was made in the Orc's hand. The Orc kicked Gazy and the blade went flying in the air. Gazy layed on the ground while the Orc walked towards him with the blade. He noticed a rack of harpoons used for whale hunting behind him. As the Orc was a few steps away, Gazy grabbed the harpoon and threw it. It hit the Orc in the chest as he went flying on the wall. The Orc was stuck against the wall. Gazy got on his feet and grabbed his axe. As the Orc struggled to get free, Gazy cast a spell. Dark energy surrounded the Orc. The energy was so overwhelming that the Orc's body began to tear apart. The Orc became nothing but ash and the dark energy flew into it. He and the troops took cans of oil and poured it on and below the deck. They then turned some Goblin Flame Jet machines on. As they exited the ship in their flying machines, it exploded. The zeppelin crashed into the sea and decimated the Horde fleet, as Gazy had set a trajectory course. The Horde was forced to retreat on what was left of their fleet. Darnassus had been saved. Gazy was then ordered to return on an Alliance Warship to Storwmind, and did as ordered. Friends In The Horde Gazy actually had some friends in the Horde. Cairne Bloodhoof and Thrall were good friends of his. He, along with Jaina, would make peace with the Horde when tensions were uprising and battles were coming. That never happens anymore. When Thrall left the Horde and Garrosh took over, Gazy knew it was inevitable war. Gazy didn't care as much as Jaina though, because he was trained for war. About a week later, a courier came running to Gazy's home in Goldshire. He had a letter for Gazy. Gazy opened it and read it. "Dear General ''Gazy'' I''t ''saddens me to tell you that my father and your good friend, Cairne Bloodhoof, has passed away, murdered at the hands of Garrosh Hellscream in a duel to the death. My father challenged Garrosh to the duel after Garrosh slaughtered innocent druids. Garrosh cheated, as Magatha Grimtotem, a traitor to our kind, put poison on Gorehowl, his axe. This letter probably saddens you. We need to talk. Meet me at Thunder Bluff anytime this week. '' Sincerely,'' '' ''''Baine Bloodhoof."'' Gazy crushed the letter in anger and sadness. He then took a gryphon to Thunder Bluff and met with Baine. "We've both lost something from this...tragedy," Gazy said. He pulled out a platter of biscuits, still hot, that he had brought with him. "I will make sure Garrosh pays for this," Baine said. "In time, he will," Gazy said. "I've seen him as Thrall's lieutenant and he's been pretty bad. Now he's only been Warchief for a week and I already hate him," Gazy added on. "My people miss me, I must return to Goldshire. We'll always be good friends, just like I was with your father." Gazy began walking away and paused. "Oh, and I gave your father an ancient tauren artifact once, to represent our friendship and so he would always remember me. I still have one. I want you to have it for the same reason." He put the artifact in Baine's hand. "Thank you...." Baine replied. Gazy then flew away back to Goldshire. He only had one friend in the Horde now: Baine Bloodhoof. Battle for Serpent Isle On January 13, 2013, General Gazy was stationed with the Pandarens on Serpent Isle, an island a little bit off the coast of the Jade Forest. The Alliance, luckily, controlled it, so the Alliance and Pandarens could get the stone, hard wood, and jade from it. Unfortunately, rumor was that Sylvanas Windrunner and her Forsaken were going to invade the island and claim it for the Horde. Extra troops were sent from Stormwind to Pandaria by warboat to help defend Serpent Isle. The Pandaren Villagers who could not fight were evacuated by boat to the nearby Paw'don Village in the Jade Forest. Later that night there was a pouring thunderstorm. The Alliance and Pandarens went into their tents around supper and then went to sleep. Gazy woke up in the morning. Most of the grass had dried off, and the rain had stopped. His men woke up shortly afterwards. Then the Pandarens awoke. He and his men had a small meal: fish omelets with apples and brew. Then a scout came walking over and handed Gazy the scope. "You might want to see this, General..." the scout said. He looked out into the water. "There appears to be a ship, sir." Gazy nodded and zoomed in. He saw a figure with a bow as the boat moved. Then he zoomed out. "Not just any ship. A Forsaken Warship," Gazy said. "Battle stations!" The troops lined up with muskets and swords. Gazy drew his blade, prepared to fight. Sei Ching, a brave, young Pandaren Shaman, drew merely a stone mace. Forsaken Soldiers charged and roared. One of them lunged at Gazy. Gazy swiped his blade across the soldier's chest. Gazy cut soldiers down and made his way through the bloody battle before he could get a clear look at Sylvanas. Sei Ching charged at Sylvanas. She fired arrows at him. He dodged and blocked them. He twirled around a tree and jumped at Sylvanas. A weak point opened up, and Sylvanas fired an arrow at him. It hit Sei Ching in the chest. He collapsed next to the tree. Gazy charged at an unaware Sylvanas and cut her across the shoulder. He pointed the blade at Sylvanas' throat as she lay on the ground. Alliance Soldiers quickly came and took her away. The Forsaken was forced to retreat in the few remaining warships. Gazy ran over to Sei Ching, who was now sitting up against the tree, cringing in pain. A Druid removed the arrow and began healing him. "I feel pain," Sei Ching said. "Rest," Gazy said. "You've more than earned it." Gazy then walked away to the base tent as he prepared to send a report to the King. Serpent Isle Conquest Gazy and Sei Ching interrogated Sylvanas, who was having her limbs tied to two poles so she could not escape. Gazy asked who sent her, she said herself. He blasted her with a lightning gun and she replied "Garrosh". "Where is he?" Sylvanas shook her head. Gazy nodded at Sei Ching and he blasted her with a wave of fire. Sylvanas cringed. "Krasarang!" she shouted. "He's in Krasarang." Gazy nodded and then he and Sei Ching walked out of the tent. Landfall In February 2013, Gazy was sent a note by a scout to come to Krasarang Cove in Krasarang Wilds. Gazy arrived and saw dead Orcs and Worgs. Suddenly, a boat with Varian and two guards arrived. Varian talked to the scout then told people to split up for different tasks. Varian said Gazy would come with him to find a Marshal and fight off some Horde. Gazy and Varian flew into the forest on gryphons and found Orcs riding Worgs. They attacked and killed the Orcs. Then they found Tauren Marksman. Varian and Gazy then swooped back to the beach and found the Marshal. Gazy then set off a flare launcher, and the 7th Alliance Fleet arrived. The Skyfire and dozens of warships and choppers arrived. Quickly, the warships docked and let off siege engines and hundreds of Alliance Soldiers. Within minutes, a base was set up, and was titled "Lion's Landing" by Varian. A dwarf scavenger came and told Varian that the Horde had holed up in the Temple of the Red Crane not far away, and that Night Elf Rangers had locked the place down. Varian realized that Tyrande had sent forces to help. Gazy was then sent to The Skyfire where he was given tasks to go to the Goblin Lumberyard below. There was death, destruction, and brutal fighting everywhere. Gazxy would stay on The Skyfire for a couple of weeks so he could continue fighting in the lumberyard. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Death Knight Category:Alliance